The Assignment
by The Crimson Sheath
Summary: In Muggle Studies, the 7th years are given an assignment. Along with partners. At first, all is well within Hogwarts, but then some rather interesting facts begin to emerge.


She sat at her desk in her Muggle Studies class. It was unbelievable how bored she had become in the past hour, and they still had a full hour left to go before she had a free period to study in the library. That was the only thing that kept her going. The thought of being surrounded by all those books just waiting to be read, waiting for her to unfold their pages and listen to their stories, waiting to be discovered made her giddy and excited inside.

It was at that precise moment that Ron decided to elbow her excruciatingly hard in her ribcage drawing a loud yelp from her mouth and a glare from the rest of the class. Turning her furious gaze on him, she growled, "What is it Ronald?" She hoped her eyes held enough fury that he wouldn't answer, but he was too dubious to her condition to actually take care for how she felt.

"Burbage asked you a question." He looked at her guiltily until the information sunk in. She whipped her head around and met the Professor's inquisitive stare.

"I'm sorry Professor, I must have drifted away. Would you repeat the question?" She smiled sweetly and the tact was not lost on the rest of the class. Everyone knew that Hermione Granger was Professor Burbage's favorite student and anything she said was taken on as if it was richer than gold. Unfortunately, Hermione's smile slipped when she heard an almost stifled snicker from the back of the room. This, of course, the Professor did not notice.

"Of course Miss Granger. I asked what the official purpose of this lovely contraption on the table is. Would you be so kind as to answer?" His eyes twinkled slightly and he grinned broadly.

Hermione looked at the table expecting to find something easy like a toaster oven or a blender. However, what she found on the table when she looked was neither of those things. What she saw there was something much harder to explain. It was a DVD player. Now, under normal circumstances, this would extremely easy to explain to group of little children. Unfortunately, it was missing a main component. A Television to plug it in to. Having realized this, Hermione looked up at her expectant Professor. "I'm sorry, Sir, but something very crucial is missing to be able to properly explain the use of this. May I use magic to conjure what is needed?"

"Of course, Miss Granger." He stepped back and waved his hand dramatically over the table, offering her his place in front of the class. Suddenly feeling very nervous, Hermione got up from her seat and walked briskly up the table. Pulling out her wand, she conjured the television screen and the necessary wires onto the table. After plugging them all in correctly, she cast a small spell over the equipment to make it work without electricity. The screen popped on and a soft whirring noise was heard as the DVD player came to life.

"Alright, all set. This is called a DVD Player," she pointed to the black box that sat next to the Television. "This is called a Television. When plugged in to each other, they work together to play DVD's." She conjured a DVD, one of her favorites, and placed it in the DVD Player's CD slot. "You insert a DVD here and then watch as it plays." She waited for the menu to load and pressed the play button on the DVD Player and waited for the movie to start. What was playing on the screen was one of her favorite shows of all time. Dancing With The Stars. She watched, transfixed, as the couple swirled across the floor. It was a tango, and the couple made the dance look so easy, Hermione felt as if she could simply step into the screen and do it perfectly right there on the spot. She was snapped out of her daydream as Professor Burbage's voice rang out in excitement.

"Oh, excellent! This is just perfect. Thank you, Miss Granger, you have just helped me to decide what your class's next exam will be on. You may return to your seat." He waved his hand in the direction of her seat and she quickly moved down the isle to take it. When she was finally seated, Professor Burbage continued on with his speech. "Now, you all know how to dance I assume?" There was a murmur of a 'yes' throughout the class and so Burbage carried on. "Good. Very good. Do you want to know why?" When no one answered, he grinned a bit too deviously for a Professor. "It is very good because for your next exam, you are going to be assigned a partner from a different house and you are going to choreograph a dance together without using and magic what-so-ever! Isn't it marvelous?" Perhaps it was because the Professor was a bit too excited for his own good, or maybe it was the fact that Hermione had the chance of being paired up with one of the many dreaded Slytherin housemates that littered the room, but Hermione's mood darkened considerably and stayed that way for the remainder of the day.

As it was, Ron was paired with Pansy Parkinson, Harry was paired with Susan Bones, and Hermione was paired up with Blaise Zabini. All in all, it wasn't entirely horrid, but there were many possibilities. She was just finding her way to Blaise when there was a loud commotion from the very back of the room. Turning her head bemusedly, Hermione found, to her utmost pleasure, that Malfoy had been paired with Lavender Brown, a girl he disliked almost as much as he disliked her. She let a light smile creep up over her face and by the time she reached Blaise, it was a full blown grin. Unfortunately, when she reached him, he gave her a scowl that rivaled that of Malfoy.

"And just what are you grinning about? Shouldn't you be fuming over having to be paired up with a lowly Slytherin like me?" Hermione had been warned about Blaise's silver tongue, but if that was a silver tongue, she'd hate to see a rusty one.

"None of your business. But if you really must know, I'm grinning because your 'Prince of Slytherin' was just paired with someone he hates almost as much as he hates me." She added as much venom as she could without sounding spiteful, even though that was exactly what she was. It was all lost on Blaise however, as Professor Burbage began to play some music. It was a waltz, and Hermione found herself lost in the music. A voice at her right surprised her.

"May I have this dance, Miss Granger?" Hermione turned to find Blaise offering his hand to her in a most cordial and respectful manner. What other choice did she have than to accept?

"You may, Mr. Zabini." She placed her hand delicately in his and they took the floor. They came to a graceful pause in the center of the room, which Professor Burbage had cleared of all desks to make a kind of ballroom for the students to work in. His left hand wrapped smoothly around her waist and her own left hand came to rest elegantly on his shoulder. She turned her head and smiled softly as his eyes settled on her right cheek. Although she didn't wish it, she felt a heat crawl up her spine as they began to move. At first it was awkward to dance with him, as it is with all new partners, but as the music grew and her confidence soared, she found that she and Blaise moved with a great agility and grace she thought not possible. Even more amazing to her was the fact that she remembered all the steps. It had been nearly a year since her last dance lessons when she had mastered Ballroom Dancing and she hadn't practiced much over the passing time.

"Wonderful Miss Granger! Splendid! Absolutely splendid!" Hermione barely heard the Professor over the buzz that was coming from the chemistry between her and Blaise. The way she and Blaise were moving was mesmerizing, and it was all she could do to just stay on her feet. It felt as if she'd drank an entire bottle of some strong, thick red wine and it had gone straight to her head.

* * *

"I am NEVER attending Burbage's class again. . .EVER!" Ron's voice carried over the Gryffindor commonroom as if by loudspeaker. Every student flinched and rubbed their heads as he pouted. "If I ever have to touch that Pansy EVER again I'm going to throttle someone!" His face was growing ever redder, his clenched fists not helping in the slightest.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron. You know just as well as the rest of us that if you don't complete the assignment you won't pass the class. You don't want that. No one wants that. You'll just have to grin and bear it." Hermione nodded her head succinctly and turned back to her book. Harry was the only one who detected the smile that slipped onto her lips as she thought about her meeting with Blaise the next day to discuss and rehearse.

"Does someone here have a little crush?" Harry's voice was coy and teasing, his eyebrows waggling as he leaned over the back of the couch tauntingly. Hermione blushed profusely as he stared at her. "Oooooooh! Hermione does have a crush!" He giggled like a school-girl and began prancing around the room. "Hermione and Blaise, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage! Aaaaahahahahahahahaha!" He tumbled down onto the couch beside Hermione and continued to laugh ridiculously in her face, making her feel worse with every passing moment.

"I do not have a crush, thank you very much. However, someone here will be crushed if he doesn't shut his trap this very instant." She delivered in such a deadly cold voice that Harry immediately closed his mouth and stared up at her innocently from his position beside her.

"But Hermione, you can't blame me for only blurting out the truth. . .can you? I mean, where would the fun be in that?" He was all hearts and stars, but Hermione knew the truth. She knew that as soon as she let her guard down he would be back to taunting her and teasing her to no end.

"No, I can't blame you for blurting out the truth. I can, however, blame you for spreading rumors about something that is entirely false. So, if you please, I would like to finish this book before class tomorrow, thank you very much!" With that, she stood from the couch and stalked quietly out the portrait hole and into the halls of Hogwarts without a care in the world.

Harry looked at Ron, who was glaring into the fire, and kicked him with his foot. "What do you think's got her panties in a twist?" Ron looked at Harry, looked back at the fire, smirked, and burst out laughing. It didn't take long before Harry had joined him, and they forgot completely about their Muggle Studies assignment for the duration of the afternoon.

* * *

Hermione was just entering the Library when she saw them. They were huddled together at a table in the corner, but she saw them. The way they all grouped together, their focal point of platinum blonde smirking as ever at some random comment that one of them had made. She frowned in their general direction before settling down at a table near the entrance. She opened her book and began to read, enjoying the quiet peace she found in her own personal Fortress of Solitude, the Hogwarts Library.

Her joy, however, was short-lived as the soft footfalls of the Slytherin Royalty sauntered over to her. "Well, if it isn't the Mudblood! Out for an afternoon stroll? Isn't that lovely." The drawling voice of Draco Malfoy overwhelmed her senses as she rolled her eyes in distaste. She was not in the mood for more of his ridiculous games.

"No, actually, this Mudblood as you so eloquently put it, is out for an afternoon study session in the Library. So, if you don't mind, please turn around and let her wallow in her own puddle of mud so as to not dirty your clothes." She smiled sweetly up at him, before turning her attention back to the book before her. Just as she was reading the same sentence for the third time that afternoon, the book was gone. She turned an accusing glare at Malfoy who was now lounging on the table where she sat, her book clasped firmly in his hands.

"What sort of filth is Granger reading?" He turned a few pages in her book, a confused look crossing his features as he did.

"Our Potions homework. Now, if you'd be so kind." Hermione held out her hand expectantly, not anticipating that he would actually want to continue tormenting her about a book that he had to finish as well. Unfortunately, she had no such luck this day.

"Potions homework you say? This looks more like a trashy bodice-ripper than the book that Snape assigned us to read, if you ask me. Well, this particular page seems to be a very graphic depiction of sexual intercourse." He looked up from the book and met her eyes for the first time that afternoon. "Where else is she going to learn about such things other than in novels such as these? Well, she could grab the Weasel for a run-and-tumble, but who'd want to sleep with a weasel in the first place. Now, a Slytherin Prince. . .now there's a guy one could have sex with. What do you think Pansy?"

Hermione blushed furiously as Pansy placed herself behind Malfoy and began caressing his chest. "Oh Draco, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Her shrill voice made Hermione's ears ring as she cooed sickeningly in Malfoy's ear. Frankly, Hermione didn't know how Malfoy could stand it. She knew she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine. You're a sex god, Pansy's your slave, I read trashy novels, and Ronald isn't good in bed. May I please have my book back so I can finish it? You know how these things end, and I really must know the ending, if I'm to be educated at all." Hermione held out her hand to a shocked Malfoy and a paralyzed Pansy and waited for him to hand it over. Dumbly, as if under some kind of spell, he passed her the book without question, his eyes never leaving hers. "Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave to finish my book somewhere more. . .private, if you take my meaning. Good night." Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she spun on her heel and walked out of the Library and off to Gryffindor Tower. She was going to have to finish her reading in bed, just as always.

* * *

Draco lay there, Pansy's hand poised over his chest, his jaw frozen in place as Granger left the Library. He honestly didn't think she was going to be so. . .so. . .He couldn't even place her anymore. "Draco! Are you really going to let her walk off like that? You can't seriously let her just walk off!" He turned his head to find Theodore Nott bracing his hands on the table and glaring at him fiercely. "Well, are you!"

Draco jumped. "No, I'm not! Shut up and leave me alone. I'll go deal with her." He flew from the table, leaving a stunned Pansy staring after him. Theo, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle looked after him with admiration as he exited the Library. Pansy pouted.

"I wanted some time with Drakey!" She stomped her foot and sulked.

"Don't worry, Pans, he'll be back in your bed later tonight. I have not a doubt." Blaise glanced over at her and sniggered. She blushed and smiled, a light giggle bubbling from her thin lips as she skipped off in search of a private corner of the Library.

* * *

The doors closed silently behind him as he left the Library. He could see Granger's head just as she was turning the corner. He sprinted to catch up to her, but as he turned the corner he found that she'd disappeared. Then he heard something. It was a cough. He spun around. Immediately he was confronted by a wand tip thrust up under his chin, painfully so in fact.

"Looking for me, Malfoy?" Granger was standing there, an extremely smug look on her face, one that he did not like in the least.

"Not particularly, Granger. I could dock points for this though. You forget I'm Head Boy this year." He straightened dramatically and her eyes widened. "Oh, so you did forget! Well, that's just a shame then. 10 points from Gryffindor, for shear stupidity!" He smiled triumphantly as he stared down his nose at her.

He watched carefully, however, as she put her wand away and moved around him, content to go on her merry way without so much as an apology. "Oi, Granger!" He ran around her, stopping just in front of her, freezing her in her tracks.

"What is it Malfoy? I'd like to go back to my dormitory, if that's alright with his Highness?" She looked up at him through her lashes, and he was momentarily caught off-guard by the seductiveness behind her eyes.

"I just wanted to inform you that no one is allowed to speak to a Malfoy the way you spoke to me in the Library and that you are going to soundly regret it before this night is out." He sounded unsure, even to himself. This night was just not his night.

"Is that right, Malfoy? Well, if that is so, what exactly are you going to do to me then? Hex me? Beat me? Insult me? I mean really, aren't we past all of this? Have you learned anything in these past six years? Have you grown up at all?" She stood with her hands on her hips, one hip shot out to the right as she glared at him, her eyes piercing through the gloom of the hall. She looked thoroughly perturbed by him.

He mimicked her stance and glared at her through his fringe. "Of course I've grown up! I'm not a child anymore, if you hadn't noticed! I am 18 years of age and legally an adult! I can do whatever I want!"

She snickered. "You can do whatever you want? You sound like a petulant child! I'm sure you've grown up in your own little world, but out here in the real world, a person has to actually mature to grow up, not just aging constitutes an adult Draco. If you really had grown up, you would desist with these absolutely ridiculous stand-offs between us and we could get on with our lives! But, seeing as how you haven't grown up in ANY sense of the word, I guess we're just going to have to continue going at it until we're old and grey and then our grandchildren can pick up the slack! Now _if_ you please!" With that she shoved past him and stormed off without so much as a glance behind her.

Draco stood there, his hands still on his hips, his right hip still thrust out at an odd angle, his eyes still staring at the space where Granger had been, his mind a total blank. For the first time in all his years at Hogwarts, he had absolutely nothing to say, well, nothing helpful that would save his sorry ass.

'My ass is not sorry!'

**Yes it is! Now don't argue with the writer!**

~~OR THE BETA!~~

'Fine! Fine! I know nothing!'

He stood there for a good minute, pondering running after her and talking sense into her, but then that would completely defeat his purpose, so that idea was out. Shifting his weight, he worried his bottom lip, a habit he'd picked up from Granger, one he loathed and at the same time loved for it's amazing adorableness…Wait, wait, wait. Draco Malfoy does not use words like 'adorableness'! This was getting much too far out of hand. Throwing his hands up, Draco began to walk back to the Dungeons, shaking his head as he went.

* * *

Hermione woke that morning to a complaining Lavender Brown, a huffing Parvati, and a squealing Ginny. Cracking her eyes open, she could just make out the outline of Lavender through the crevice in the draperies around her bed. She had her hands on her hips, and was whining to no one in particular about how she had to partner Malfoy in their assignment for Muggle Studies. Hermione giggled at the fact that she was actually getting along with her partner more so than she thought she was going to.

Rolling over she found that she wanted nothing more than to run down to the Great Hall early just so she could catch a glimpse of Blaise before classes began that day. It was an odd sensation for Hermione to feel this way for someone. Granted, he wasn't the first boy she'd ever liked, but still, it was odd to feel this way for a…Slytherin…

"Hermione! Get up, get up!" Ginny was squealing again, and it made Hermione wince as she pulled the drapes open and glared at her.

"What is it Ginny?" Her voice was groggy with sleep and she could feel the past night's reading tugging at the back of her mind with every passing second.

"I bet you can't guess! I bet you can't! Oh, I'll just tell you then! You're Head Girl! You're Head Girl! Isn't that exciting!" Ginny had jumped over to Hermione and was now shaking her and bouncing around like it was her birthday already.

It was then that the words that Ginny had just uttered sank into Hermione's brain. She was Head Girl. But that didn't make sense, the Head Girl this year was Marietta Edgecombe. What was Ginny going on about?

"What are you talking about Ginny? Marietta Edgecombe from Ravenclaw is Head Girl this year. I can't be Head Girl. You know that." Hermione shook her head and moved to get out of bed. Ginny's incessant giggling and jolliness prevented her from doing so, however.

"I know that! Unfortunately for her, her parents called her home immediately! Something about her Great Aunt going batty or something. But I just saw the post in the Commonroom! You've been made Head Girl in her place! Isn't that fantastic! Oh, and there's a letter for you from McGonagall. Here." Ginny thrust the envelope into Hermione's hands and plopped herself down on the bed beside her. "Well, open it!"

Jostled, Hermione broke the seal and opened the letter. It was simple enough. Just a standard letter from McGonagall informing her of her change in status and that she should report to her office at her earliest convenience. Finding suddenly, a new spring in her step, Hermione jumped up from her bed and practically ran for the showers, leaving Ginny sitting on her bed in a complete daze.

"I knew she'd be happy." Ginny smiled as her friend hurriedly got ready to meet McGonagall.

* * *

Breakfast was normal enough, except Granger wasn't there. She wasn't with Potter and the Weasel, and she wasn't in the Library. He knew, he checked. No he wasn't being paranoid. It just irked him that she wasn't where she always was. And no one, NO ONE, was looking for her. No one except him…which was odd. A painful elbow in his ribs brought him back from his reverie.

"Draco, pay attention! Snape is going to deduct points." Pansy's frenzied whisper made his ears sting. If people thought her normal voice was shrill, they had no idea of the power of her whisper.

"Pans, you know Snape. He'll die before he takes points from Slytherin. So shut up and let me concentrate." His voice was icy, and he knew it, but he didn't care. He was pissed off and felt like he'd been cheated some how! He wanted nothing more than to throw his quill down and storm out of potions dramatically!

But then he heard it. The door opened, and he was overtaken with her scent. He had to fight the urge to snap his head around and glare at her. But then she was in front of the class, passing a note to Snape, and taking a seat, the only one left open, right in front of him. Her scent was overpowering. It was intoxicating. Damnit! Why hadn't he smelled it before? Why was it only plaguing now, of all times!

She pulled out her books, her parchment, her quills. He watched as she meticulously laid everything out exactly the way she wanted it. He watched as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, settle her feet beneath her, rest her hands before her on the desk, waiting for Snape's instructions. He could swear she was slowly driving him mad.

"Miss Granger, if you would please explain to the class why you are late. Then we might all continue on with my lesson." His voice dropped to a whisper, "And our lives." Professor Snape's voice was tired and bored. But that wasn't new. His actions towards Granger were new though…

Granger stood and faced the class. Well, she stood and faced him, and he almost died. "Marietta Edgecombe from Ravenclaw was called home from school and therefore had to give up her place as Head Girl. As she is no longer able to perform her duties, I have been made Head Girl in her place for the duration of this school year. That, is why I'm late." With that, she turned back to Snape and the front of the classroom and sat down delicately, ready to learn.

Wait, hold up. She was Head Girl! This was going to be bad…

* * *

Muggle Studies came all too soon that afternoon for Hermione. She still had mountains of paper-work to do for her Head Girl duties. She didn't know how she was going to manage it all, plus all her school work for the year. Her mind was so absorbed in her own thoughts on the way to Professor Burbage's classroom that she walked straight into the back of someone very tall and very hard. She bounced off, her nose sore from hitting his spine, balanced herself and began to apologize. And then she realized into whom she had walked into.

"Malfoy." She nodded curtly before moving to pass him.

"Granger." He sneered at her devilishly before falling in-step behind her.

Hermione made her way through the people crowding the classroom until she found Blaise. "Mr. Zabini, I do believe I have this dance." She smiled brightly at him as he looked her up and down. She turned pink at his blatant oogling, but said nothing and waited for him to reply. He offered her his hand.

"Miss Granger, this dance is most certainly always yours." He grinned down at her as they took the floor again. Professor Burbage was playing a waltz again, and they fell easily into the familiar step.

"I was thinking that we could start meeting up outside of class to practice. We also need to decide on which dance we're doing, and we need to choreograph it." Hermione looked up at Blaise as they whirled around the room.

"I completely agree. I hear you're Head Girl now. Shall we meet in your Head's commonroom after class today?" His voice fell smoothly over her ears like melted chocolate on one's tongue. She closed her eyes to dispel the feeling pooling in her abdomen before answering.

"That works perfectly." She smiled openly and so the dance went on.

* * *

Draco stared at them from the corner of the room. He was sulking, he knew it, Pansy knew it, Crabbe and Goyle knew it, but he didn't care. He was in a foul mood and he didn't want to pull some bodacious twat around a dance floor when she clearly had no idea what she was doing. If anything, what he wanted most was to steal Granger away from Blaise and have a whirl around the room with her for a spell. Of course, he couldn't do that, he had no excuse for it, and it was quite preposterous!

"Malfoy, can we just dance so we can get this dreadful class over and done with? I need to redo my nails." The Brown girl was staring at him in a very prissy manner, a hand on her hip, the other hanging limply by her side. He smirked at her and looked away.

"We're not going to rehearse. When we have our exam, you're just going to let me to the dancing, and you can just stand there while I move you around the room. Is that clear?" He turned his icy gaze back to her and she nodded meekly before scurrying off to hide in a corner.

* * *

Class was over and Hermione was exhilarated. She quickly gathered her things in her bag and headed over to Ron and Harry. "Come on Hermione!" She looked over at them and smiled. They really were the best friends one could ask for.

"Sorry guys, I kinda got carried away. Shall we go?" She started to walk towards the Gryffindor Tower, and then she froze midstep. "Oh, I completely forgot. I've moved into the Head Girl's room now. I mean, you guys can come over if you want, but I have to rehearse with Blaise, and Malfoy's going to be there, so you might not want to come." She gave them a guilty look as she waited for their response.

"Oh, it's alright Hermione. You don't have to worry about us. Just be careful, alright? You're going to be alone, with two, TWO mind you, Slytherins. Who knows what they've got hidden up their sleeves." Harry looked pointedly over at Malfoy who was holding court not five feet away.

"I can take care of myself, Harry, thank you. I guess I'll see you guys later?" She gave them both a hug and turned to head off to her new rooms. She was quickly extremely aware of someone walking just next to her. She froze and spun on them, ready for a duel.

"Whoa, sorry Granger! I didn't know you were planning on killing me today!" She chuckled when she heard Blaise's even voice. She breathed a sigh of relief as she continued to walk.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, I just thought you were someone else." He fell in step beside her as she picked up her pace. She wanted to get back to the Head's Dorm before Malfoy so she could claim the commonroom for rehearsal.

"Who'd you think I was, Malfoy? I'm not surprised. He can be a real git sometimes." Blaise laughed softly at his own joke, surprising Hermione to no end.

"I can't believe you just made fun of the Prince of Slytherin. Isn't he like your god?" She glanced at him, flabbergasted. He shook his head.

"He is, but no one's perfect, least of all him. I mean, he's a great friend to have, but he's amazingly self-centered, compartmentalized to no end, and can't let anything blend together. I mean, he feels everything that we do, but he doesn't allow it to effect him in the same way. For example, there was this girl, a first year, just a few days ago that he was making fun of. Normal people, like you and me, might feel remorse after doing something like that. And after seeing someone like Draco do that would make us normally pity the girl. The thing about Draco is that he's so compartmentalized that he feels that pity or that remorse coming on, and he shoves it to the back of his mind where he'll never find it. I keep telling him that eventually all the walls he's built up in his head are going to be so thin one day that they're just going to topple over, flooding him with emotions he hasn't felt since he was a boy. But does he listen?"

"No, of course he doesn't. I wouldn't expect him to listen to anyone but himself." Hermione nodded her head, finally understanding some things about Malfoy that she hadn't before.

They arrived at the Head's Portrait, a portrait of two lovers entwined in an everlasting embrace, and Hermione muttered the password. "Red Velvet." The portrait swung open and she led Blaise inside. "You've been in here before, yes?" He nodded. "Well, forgive me for not being used to it just quite yet. I only just moved in here this morning."

"So I've heard. Apparently Draco didn't know about it until you announced it in Snape's class. He was barking mad after that. It was a sight to see. I was just glad I wasn't in his way. Speaking of which, where is his Highness?" Blaise glanced around the commonroom, searching for his wayward comrade.

"He's probably off torturing some unsuspecting first year. We should get started." Hermione stripped off her robe and draped it over the back of the couch. Using her wand she conjured a stereo and some different cds. "What kind of dance do you think we should do? I know we do the waltz pretty well, but I was thinking we should maybe try something different. Any ideas?" She popped in the first cd and waited for the tracks to begin.

"I agree, we should try something different. What about a foxtrot? Or possibly the Mambo?" He offered her his hand as the music began. It was medium paced, the drums contrasting with the soft guitars. Hermione placed her hand in his and spun into his arms as they whirled around the room. Unfortunately for an unsuspecting table, they bumped into it and realized all too quickly that there was not enough space in this room for their rehearsals.

"I have an idea to fix this." Hermione whipped out her wand and cast a spell. Suddenly, all the furniture was gone, and they were left with the stereo playing to an empty room. "Much better. Now, where were we?" She glanced up at Blaise and a mischievous grin took hold of his features.

He grasped her outstretched hand and began the dance again. They flew around the room, their bodies in perfect time with, not only the music, but with each other as well. The chemistry in the room was flying, sparks tingling across their flesh wherever they touched. Hermione spun around him, her hair flying about her. His arms lashed out, his hands taking possession of her upper arms, dragging her back against his body, her supple curves molding to his solid frame. His lips found their way to her neck as she leaned into him, her leg dragging up his own, her hands gripping his thighs as their intensity soared. She could feel his breath against her skin as he inhaled her scent, his body reacting to what his brain could not control. And then Hermione was spinning, spinning out of control around and around, until she suddenly stopped, her hand in his, arm wrapped firmly about his shoulder, so close there wasn't room for air between them.

* * *

Draco watched from the shadows as they danced. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be dancing with Granger. That's how these things always worked out. Whenever they were assigned partners, he always got Granger. Always! Why hadn't it happened this time? It was something he had grown accustomed to over the years. So accustomed in fact that when Professor Burbage said that they'd be getting assigned partners, he'd just automatically zoned in on Granger. He'd immediately thought that they would be together. And then he'd been given the Lavender girl. Now that was complete torture.

However, that particular type of torture was nothing compared to the torture he was experiencing now. The way they moved together was unnatural. They were so close, so tantalizingly close, and then she was pressed against him, her body molding perfectly to his, the music making them sway as one, dance as one, kiss as one. He watched in utter agony as Blaise's lips came down over Grangers, his hand sliding from her waist to grasp the nape of her neck, drawing her in closer. He could hardly stand it anymore.

"Oh please!" He stepped from the shadows, his eyes deep grey with passion. Blaise and Granger sprang apart like coiled springs. "If you're going to do that, could you at least do it out of my sight! And where in Merlin's pink under pants did all the furniture go?" He threw his hands up in rage, having had enough of Granger's games for one night.

Granger and Blaise stood there like deer frozen in headlights. Draco looked between the two of them before shaking his head in defeat. "I'm going to bed. Carry on, pretend I'm not even here." With that, he walked into his room, slammed the door behind him and slid down against the frame, his head held in his hands, defeated.

* * *

Hermione and Blaise danced until the wee hours of the morning before she couldn't stand it anymore. He had hardly looked at her since Malfoy had burst in and broke their kiss. She found that she couldn't stop staring at him. He was standing by the window, gazing out into the night, and Hermione was captured by his shear beauty. The way the moon glinted off his skin, bathing him in an ethereal after glow of light. She cleared her throat.

"Do you think we should continue rehearsing?" She clasped her hands behind her back and stared down at her toes. She glanced up at him. Then he turned and faced her. Her breath caught in her throat. His piercing eyes gazed into hers as she waited. She blinked, and then he was gone. Spinning around, she searched around the room, looking for any sign. She sighed and turned back to the window, only to come face to face with none other than Blaise Zabini, not one inch from her.

His lips came down upon hers as if his very life depended on it. Her arms slowly found their way up his chest to wind around his neck, bringing her lips ever closer into his own. His hands gripped her waist, crushing her hips against his, grinding into her like she was all that existed. And then his lips were no longer on hers, they were moving down her neck, across her collarbone, down her chest. His eyes searched for hers, and when they met, it was as if the world stopped.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Blaise straightened, reaching his full 6'1 height, his eyes never leaving hers. She turned her head up at his, questions filling her doe eyes as they gazed at one another. "Did all that really just happen?" His voice was husky and rough.

"I think so, but I'm not so sure that it should happen again." Her hands braced against his arms, she tried to step away, only to find she couldn't. Her body would not obey her mind.

"Yes, you're quite right. It should never happen again. We should just concentrate on the project and act as if none of this has ever happened." He nodded his head, but didn't move. Neither of them moved as the heaviness that had settled in the air pressed down upon them.

"You should probably go." Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"I should probably go." Blaise's lips drifted closer to hers.

"We should pick up rehearsal again tomorrow." She stepped closer, into his embrace.

"Yes, rehearsal is important if we want to be…perfect…" His lips crashed down to hers, and there was no more speaking on the matter.

Hermione's hands wound up his arms and over his shoulders to grip his neck, drawing him in. His own hands wrapped around her waist, bruising her delicate skin beneath the fabric of her skirt. Pressing against her, he let his lips move down her jaw to devour her neck, his teeth sending shivers down her spine. She leaned into his grip, her body fitting flush against his, as his hands traveled down her thighs. He took hold of them and jerked her upwards, forcing her legs to part around his waist. She gasped at the sudden movement, but made no complaint as his lips sought hers again. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. An imperceptible nod was given before he made his way, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, to her bedroom door. It wasn't long before Hermione could feel the edge of her bed pressing against her bottom, the sound of the door clicking closed behind them distant to her mind. Letting go of Blaise's neck, Hermione let herself fall back against the bed, her eyes never leaving Blaise's. She watched in rapt fascination as he unbuttoned his shirt, loosened his tie, and let the scrap of clothing fall to the floor. His hands fell to his belt buckle and soon he stood before her, not a stitch of clothing to his name.

No hint of blush tinted her cheeks as she gazed at him with open desire. His eyes never leaving hers, he removed her shoes and socks, un-tucked and unbuttoned her shirt, pulled her skirt down, teased her shirt over her shoulders and out from under her, leaving the clothes in a heap on the floor by his own. She sat up, her pink lace under garments her only barrier. He stepped forward and let his fingers travel up her arms, tucking them gently beneath her bra straps before sliding them down over her shoulders. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp, letting the harmful garment slip down over her arms as she dropped it by Blaise's feet.

"You can still stop me. I'm not going to force you." His voice was dark and tainted with lust. There was nothing she could say that would stop him now. She pulled him down to her, moving backwards on the bed, forcing him to follow, their lips never breaking. And then her panties were gone, his lips were on hers, and they were the only two people left in the world.

* * *

Draco woke with a splitting headache and a raging hard-on that he could do nothing for either. Groaning, he tried to think of the most disgusting thing possible, the only image coming to mind being of Snape and Hagrid wearing matching pink underpants, which handled his…ahem…problem, but did nothing for his head.

Rolling out of bed, he stepped into the bathroom he and Granger had to share. For some reason, when he opened the door, the whole room was filled with steam. He walked to the sink and splashed cold water on his face before turning to the shower. He subconsciously registered that the water was already running and without really thinking, he shed his boxers, opened the shower door, and stepped inside. He was immediately greeted by hot water and a very naked, very female presence in front of him. And then it spoke.

"I thought you were never going to join me." It turned around, smiling seductively, saw his face, saw his state of being, and screamed. It took him all of two seconds to realize that he was gazing at the completely naked form of none other than Hermione Granger, and he had not been the one she'd been expecting to join her in the shower that morning. At this point, Draco yelled at the top of his lungs, stumbled out of the shower, grabbed his boxers and fled into his bedroom, his hand flung over his eyes as he ran. After he slammed the door behind him, he yanked on his boxers and looked at the sight before him. He realized that he was not in his room, there were clothes tossed all around the room, and the entire place reeked of sex and sweat. Without a second thought, he dashed out of the room, back through the bathroom, past the screaming naked Hermione, into his own room, and flopped back onto his own bed where he buried his head under a pillow and screamed to his heart's content.

It was then that his brain decided to register the fact that he had just seen Hermione Granger starkers and his…ahem…problem…from earlier was back with a vengeance.

* * *

Hermione stepped down into her commonroom slowly, dreading who she might face. After her encounter with Malfoy and her shower with Blaise, she felt a nagging in her stomach about what might happen next. Crossing the commonroom gingerly, she finally exited, letting the portrait slip closed quietly behind her. "I thought you'd never come out! Than and I was beginning to think you were kicking me out earlier…" She spun around to face the voice and found Blaise, a sheepish grin plastered over his features.

"I wasn't trying to kick you out…I just wanted to get out of there as soon as I could." She moved to him, her lips seeking his. "I had a wonderful time with you last night." She smiled. "I hope to have a recurrence." He grinned wider and kissed her softly.

"As would I, for now however, we must settle for Potions." They walked together to class, but when they arrived, all the seats had been taken. Blaise found one by Theodore Nott, but Hermione didn't see a single seat left…until she spotted Malfoy in the back of the room. Grudgingly she made her way over, taking the seat beside him and pulling out her potions book.

"Well, well, well. How are we this morning, Granger?" Malfoy leaned on his elbow, slanting closer to her than necessary. "Has your morning been eventful? I know mine has." He was smiling deviously, something Hermione found entirely too unnerving…and at the moment all too attractive for her taste.

"For your information, Malfoy, my morning was wonderful, and I enjoyed every minute of it." Turning away from him, she tried to focus on what Snape had begun to say…with ever growing failure.

"Really, you enjoyed _every_ moment of it?" His voice was a husky whisper in her ear.

"Yes. Now shut up and pay attention."

"Well, isn't that interesting." He smirked at her, leaning in ever closer. "You see, after out little…encounter…in the shower, I had a rather difficult time trying to think of anything _but_ our little happenstance." His fingers trailed over her skin as they brushed her hair from her face. "You know, I wouldn't be troubled if it happened to transpire again…Hermione."

Before he knew what had happened her eyes were locked with his, her hand gripping his school tie tightly, knuckles turning white with rage. "Touch me like that again, and I will ensure that the Malfoy line ends with you." She moved her lips a hair's breadth from his. "Have I made myself clear?" He watched her eyes as they slipped down to his lips and lingering before returning to glare him in the eye. He smirked.

"Crystal." Before she could pull away, he snatched her chin and dragged her lips against his own, bruising her with his force. It was over in an instant, but the tingling sensation her lips left on his remained well into the rest of class.

* * *

Professor Burbage switched on the music and gestured wildly before the class. "Off you go!" He smiled sweetly at the students before swaying lightly by his desk.

Hermione moved over to Blaise, letting him take her hand and lead her across the room. She smiled at him as they began to dance, their moves second nature by now. It had been a month since they'd receive their assignment, and Hermione and Blaise had been hard at work every day with practice. They had also formally come out as a couple, which ruffled everyone's feathers, Malfoy's most of all. It had mostly calmed now, but the few times they were commented on, it was mostly by the Slytherin Prince himself. Harry and Ron had gotten over it once Blaise had started supplying them with secrets to the Slytherin Quidditch teams moves, now they were barely inseparable. Hermione found herself laughing with the three of them more often than not, and it was starting to irk her how horribly irrational Malfoy was being.

"Are we on for practice later tonight?" Blaise's voice ripped Hermione back to reality.

"Yes, of course. How else are we going to keep our skills up?" She smiled at him innocently before letting the music swallow her.

* * *

It was a quarter to six, and Hermione was waiting, alone, in the Head's commonroom for a partner she knew by now was never going to come. The furniture had been cleared hours ago, the music playing, the fire crackling, and Hermione was left staring out the window, lost in her disappointment. This was how Draco found her when he waltzed into the commonroom around midnight after a wonderful night of parties and pranks, and anything generally Slytherin. Unfortunately, his first reaction when he saw the empty room was, _Where the fuck is all the furniture?_ His second thought ranged more along the lines of, _Where the fuck is Blaise?_ It was then that he saw Hermione. She was perched by the bay windows, sitting by the table that held the 'boom-box' or whatever it was that she called it. It was playing a soft waltz, the music wafting through the commonroom as he entered. What he chose to say was not entirely the _right_ thing to say at the time. "What happened, date never showed?" She visibly started at his intrusion on her solitude, but when she saw who it was who had disturbed her, she glowered at him angrily.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"First I want to know where all our furniture is!" His voice raised as his anger flared. However as her face softened and melted into defeat, so did his anger. "And second I would want to know if I could have the honor of this dance." He was standing before her now, his arm outstretched, had upturned in humble surrender. Her eyes sought his, traveling up the length of his arm and finally coming to rest on his silver orbs. A small smiled crept over her features as she tentatively slipped her hand into his. He pulled her up from her seat and brought her into his arms, placing his right arm about her waist, holding her firmly against him. The faintest of sounds escaped her lips when his full length pressed against her. And then they began to move.

Hermione's hand rested gently on his shoulder, her eyes fixed on her fingers as they spun around the room. Her face felt hot, her body boiling in his embrace. It was strange to feel a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach when she felt his breath on her neck, or that fire danced across her flesh when his fingers graced her skin. She inhaled quickly when his eyes fell to rest on her cheek. Heat bloomed within her as he grew closer, their bodies pressing intimately together as they danced. It was then that the music stopped, almost abruptly. Hermione stumbled as they stopped, her feet refusing to acknowledge the fact that there was no more music to dance to.

"I didn't know I was all the talent here, Hermione." A smirk played at his lips, drawing her in.

"You are most certainly not all the talent here,_ Draco_. If anything, you're just the frame by which to present the lovely picture that is I." She smiled openly now, finding this game they were playing more than to her liking. However, his smirk darkened at her words and suddenly she was spinning out of control, her only tether to the ground being his hands as they moved over her skin. The music had changed, the rapid guitar and wild drumbeat wove its way into Hermione's brain as their movements adjusted to the new tempo. Their bodies much closer now, Hermione's leg drawing up Draco's thigh, her arm wound passively about his shoulder, lips dangerously close to his. It was odd, but she could have sworn he leaned into her lips as she turned away, carried by the thrills of the music.

* * *

Draco's hands were pulsing with want, his body responding to every touch, every glancing caress, every breath of air that passed between them. It was intoxicating, having her this close. There was something burning in him, something unfamiliar and yet known. It was unlike the burning that had consumed him for the past month. This burning was calmer, warmer, and it was driving him mad. The dance was no help, every time he dragged her against him, he felt her supple softness pressed against his chest, her legs twining with his, it made him growl with frustration.

"Malfoy, why are you growling at me?" She was pressed against him now, her eyes now locked with his as they turned together.

"I'm not growling at you. I'm growling at your sheer incompetence." He swept them around, trapping her leg around his as he bent her backwards, pushing her leg behind her, watching in rapture as her hair spilled down her leg. He dragged his face up her torso, never touching, but just the closeness of her skin to his was enough to turn his silver eyes dark with passion.

He brought her up hard against him, the music ending brusquely with a final note, their bodies locked together in anger and impatience. "I am more than competent enough to keep up with you, Draco Malfoy." She was so close now, so close it hurt when he slowly stepped away, letting her slide down his body as she steadied herself. He put her at arms length and bowed, breathing deep to keep himself from acting on his impulse.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He looked her in the eye as he turned to leave. That was his first mistake.

"That's it, 'Goodnight, Hermione.' You don't have anything else to say to me?" She sounded hurt as he looked at her, her anger flaring in her eyes.

"No, that's not all!" His voice instantly rose as she raged. He tried to breathe. "However, it is all I'm going to say." He turned away once more, trying to leave. "Goodnight." He only got as far as the stairs up to their rooms before a pillow hit the back of his head. He froze, foot placed gingerly on the first step, hands braced on the stones framing the entrance. Her breathing reached his ears as he temper blazed inside him. Slowly, he pivoted, turning on her with fire burning in his eyes.

"How dare you Draco Malfoy! How dare you!" He could feel the heat radiating off her from across the room. Draco began the slow pace back to her. For every step he took, she backed away, her rage gradually turning from anger to fear. "Stop." He didn't stop. "Malfoy…you're scaring me—"

"Good!" He quickened his pace, advancing on her as a predator would its prey now. She was against the far wall now, trapped with nowhere to go, his path still treading quickly towards her.

"Draco…please…" He was upon her now, his hands pressed against the wall on either side of her. He didn't touch her as he leaned in, his eyes never leaving hers as his lips drew dangerously close to hers.

"Please what?" His voice passed delicately over her lips, his breath making her tremble in anticipation of his touch. "Please what?"

* * *

Hermione was frozen, her terror at his actions overwhelming her as her heart raced. He was so close, so painfully close she could barely stand it. He was taunting her, his body heat pressing against her, his lips tantalizing in the darkness. "Please what, Hermione?" She closed her eyes, willing him to disappear. And then something unexpected happened. She felt it, but she wasn't sure it was real. It was the softest and most delicate of movements. His lips touched hers, ever so briefly, and at first she questioned her memory. But then he spoke, his voice tainted, haunted by desire. "Please what, Hermione?" She opened her eyes.

"Draco…I…" Her voice was weak, her eyes half-lidded as fire grew in her belly. "Please, I…" His hand touched her cheek, his eyes moving from hers to her lips and back. It was then that she lost all reason. "Please, Draco. Please kiss me." With more force than was probably necessary, his lips crashed to hers, branding her with his force. She barely had time to breathe when his hands moved from the wall to her waist, pulling her harshly against him, the previous movements soft in comparison to his iron grip on her now. Groaning into his mouth, Hermione let herself be dragged against him, relishing in the brutality of their passion. It wasn't long before her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him ever closer to her as they moved together. With one forceful movement, Draco's hand gripped her thighs and pulled her roughly up against him, her legs opening to wrap around his waist. A small yelp escaped her lips at the sudden movement as he backed towards the stairs. It was only when they reached the bottom step that he stopped, his foot moving to take the first step, but missing and sending them propelling backwards onto the stairs, breaking their momentum as they froze on the steps.

Hermione found herself pulling back from him, staring into his eyes as his fingers stroked her face. There was a knock at the portrait hole that swiftly brought Hermione back from her place high up in the clouds. Before she could blink she had thrown herself off Draco and was walking determinedly to the portrait. "Who's there?"

"It's Blaise." Hermione froze before the portrait, her eyes darting back to where Draco stood by the stairs. He looked at her then, longing dying in his eyes as realization drew on his features. Slowly, he closed his eyes and turned away, moving quietly up the stairs, leaving Hermione alone in the darkness. She opened the portrait.

"Where were you?" She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to let him through into the commonroom. He was barely fazed.

"I'm sorry I missed our rehearsal."

"No you're not."

He smirked lightly. "You're right, I'm not. I thought I'd at least come and talk to you before you write me off completely."

"What do you want to say to me Blaise? You're sorry? You never meant for this to get serious? You want to break-up?" He opened his mouth to speak. "Forget it. I should have listened to my friends before I…no, I should have just listened to myself." A confused look crossed his face. "I know you wouldn't understand, but it doesn't matter. You may think that you were all important to me, that you were everything in my eyes, but I've come to realize over the past, oh I don't know, hours or so, that although you were intriguing, attractive, and a bloody good shag, I can't bring myself to regret what I'm about to say." He tried to speak again. "Goodbye Blaise. I hope you have a wonderful life." She closed the portrait softly on him, turning to face the empty commonroom before her. It wasn't until she'd reached the middle of the room, the fire crackling beside her, that she noticed the tears running down her cheeks. She would never admit it to herself, or to anyone who asked, but it had hurt. For the barest of moments she had felt safe, cared for, and now she felt empty.

* * *

Draco woke the next morning with a migraine and a sickening pit in his stomach. Something was off this morning, and he couldn't quite place it. Slowly, he rolled out of bed and made his way into the lavatory, wishing the night before had been some sick dream and not reality. Unfortunately, when he came down into the commonroom to grab a snack before classes he found himself standing in an empty commonroom, the furniture still missing from the night before. "GRANGER!" Storming back up the stairs, he found himself standing before her door, his fist pounding on it with all he strength. It was minutes before he heard her hand on the handle. What he saw when she opened the door rocked him harder than he'd thought possible.

She looked as if she hadn't slept in a week. "What do you want Malfoy?" Her voice trembled, a stray tear sliding down her cheek.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" He reached out to touch her but she shied away, retreating back into her room.

"Piss off!" She made to slam the door on him, walk away and leave, but he caught the door as she threw it against him. Hermione just glared at him and turned away, crawling back into her bed and disappearing under the covers. He followed her in cautiously, unprepared to be in her room, unprepared for her scent as it overwhelmed his senses. He made his way to her bed where he pulled the covers off her and stared at her. She was curled away from him, hugging one of her many pillows close, soft tears falling down her cheeks. He felt himself softening at her pitiful state.

"What's wrong?" Even he was surprised how gentle his voice sounded.

"Nothing. You're best friend is a complete asshole, that's all." Draco breathed a sigh heavily.

"I knew that already." She turned and glared at him. "What, I already knew that about him! I never knew what you saw in him, really. However, I was beginning to think you'd had some effect on him because he's never dated anyone as long as he dated you." She turned away again.

"No, I had absolutely no effect on him whatsoever. So I had a momentary lapse in judgment, so I wasn't thinking for that millisecond when he wormed his way into my brain and made me think…made me believe…" She grew silent at her tears poured out anew. For a moment, Draco reached out his hand, wanting to comfort her, wanting to do something that eased her pain, but something made him pull back.

"Hermione, he's a dick, all men are dicks, it's a biological condition. Blaise is a prime example of maleness. He'll never settle down, he'll never fall in love. All he cares about is the next best thing. He goes through women like girls go through clothes. Before you he had a new girlfriend every night for fuck's sake!" He was breathing heavily now and he didn't know why. He didn't know why he was so angry with her, why he couldn't ever control his emotions around her. "He's moved on, Hermione. It's time you do the same."

"How can you say that?" She was facing him all of a sudden, her tearstained face making the guilt in his gut thicken and rot. "I left him _last night_, and all you can tell me is to get over him!" Then her tears were gone, replaced by anger and frustration. "I am over him, Draco!" She wiped her face with her sleeve, her blotchy eyes now not so blotchy as she yelled at him. "I was over him days ago! But that's not the point! I'm not crying because he hurt me, I'm not crying because he dumped me, I'm not crying because I'm a little girl who just lost her first crush to the prettier girl, and I'm certainly not crying because I've been used by Blaise to feed his sexual appetite! I'm crying because I feel so stupid! I feel like I have all the brains in the world, but when it comes to romance I should just steer clear! There's nothing in the world I don't know, but ask me which guy to date and I'm completely speechless!" She jumped over him out of the bed and began grabbing her clothes. "Well I have news for you, Draco Malfoy! This girl has had it with romance and men and kissing and sex! She's going back to what she understands, what she can cope with. This girl is taking a shower, getting dressed and going to class, where life makes sense!" She stormed into the lavatory and slammed the door behind her, leaving Draco in stunned silence. He sat on her bed, mouth open in awe of what he had just witnessed. And then he exploded.

He tore off her bed and thundered into the lavatory, startling a very naked Hermione Granger as he cornered her against the door to his room. She grabbed a towel and attempted to shield herself from him, but it was a worthless attempt. He was pressed against her in moments, his lips a breath apart from hers. "The whole point of romance is to not understand Hermione. If you understand everything, then nothing is left. Life becomes boring." He caressed her cheek. "Even I don't understand it." He turned her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I don't understand why I feel the way I feel around you. I don't understand why you make my skin burn, why my blood boils in my veins when I touch you. I don't understand why your scent sends shivers down my spine, or why your voice can both irritate and entice me at the same time." His thumb brushed over her lips as he drew ever nearer. "I don't understand, but right now, I am going to kiss you." Her eyes widened and darkened at his words. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

Hermione's back was pressed into the hard wood of the door, the towel she gripped barely covering her as Draco's body drove into hers. He was going to kiss her now, and for some unfathomable reason she wanted nothing else. However, just as his lips descended on hers, catching her breath and sending tingles throughout her body, there was a loud knocking at the portrait, jolting them and killing the dream. Draco's hand traveled over her cheek to grip the nape of her neck, his head sliding past hers and knocking onto the door behind her. He exhaled over her shoulder before leaning down and placing a branding kiss on her shoulder, dragging his lips over her collarbone and nipping at her neck. She was almost lost to his touch when the knocking came again. Hermione tried to move away, tried to leave to answer the knocking, but Draco's hands held her firmly in place. He kissed her neck, branding and biting now, leaving his mark on her for all to see. The knocking was turning into banging now, becoming more incessant as the moments passed.

"Draco, I have to answer the door." He didn't stop, he only pulled her closer. "Malfoy, if you don't stop right now, I will never let you kiss me again." He froze, his lips pressing against her skin in their locked embrace. Slowly, he pulled away, holding her against him as he looked her in the eye.

"I'll let you go." She breathed deeply as he body relaxed. "But first…" Before she could protest, his lips had crashed to hers, searing her with his kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, forcing her to open to him, forcing her to relinquish under the onslaught of his attack. His hand at her waist gripped her hard, fingers bruising her hip as he crushed her against him. Their lips battled for dominance, as Hermione was lost in the kiss. Unfortunately, just as her mind was lost, he pulled away, leaving her sagging against the door, her eyes clouded with lust. He smirked at her before turning and leaving her alone, closing the bathroom door softly behind him as he left.

Hermione shook her head and dropped the towel to the floor as she turned on the shower, stepping into the warm spray, hungrily accepting the heat against her skin. She was going to need a cold shower after this.

* * *

Draco sauntered to the portrait, opening it just as Harry Potter was raising his fist for another bang. "Can I help you Potter?" He leaned casually against the entry, smirking all the while.

"Yes, you can tell me where Hermione is." His attitude was arrogant and it drove Draco over the edge.

"She's in the shower." He smiled wickedly at Harry's expression. "But you're more than welcome to wait in the commonroom…although I regret to inform you that our furniture seems to have gone missing…" He moved away from the entrance and sauntered into the kitchenette, brewing coffee and snagging an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. It crunched blissfully when he bit down.

"Where is all the furniture?" Potter was looking around the room with a perplexed look on his face.

"Granger makes it disappear when he rehearses with Blaise. I don't know why she didn't bring it back last night…could have something to do with the fact that she dumped him last night and is a total wreck…but what do I know?" He bit into his apple again, enjoying the look of outrage that currently occupied the features of the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die. He smirked.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night, around midnight. I came back from a party in Slytherin and she was just sitting over there by the window listening to music and generally wallowing in self-pity. I didn't know what to do with her…so I asked her where the bloody furniture was and she didn't answer…then Blaise showed up and I went to bed and then this morning she's all crying the being a girl, believe me I know how strange that is, and now she's in the shower…should be down in a moment." Another bite of his apple. It was good.

"Perfect." Potter was pacing now. "Wait, how come you know all of this?"

"Because I'm naturally just a wonderful person." He smiled a Potter. Potter glared back. "Seriously? Alright. I came down this morning and saw that there was no furniture and so I stormed up to her room and banged on the door until she opened it and demanded to know where all the furniture was and she started screaming at me about being an asshole, and then Blaise was the asshole and I was the one sitting on her bed being all comforting and then she was the one storming around the room tearing open drawers and pulling out clothes and screaming about how she was swearing off men and romance and all things male, and then I was telling her that she shouldn't do that and that Blaise was a dick and all men were dicks, and it was how we were biologically arranged, and telling her that even I don't understand love and romance and all that shit, and then she went into the bathroom for a shower! I mean there's only so much I can do!" Draco was now huffing and panting from his little tirade, not at all amuse with the look of bewilderment on Potter's face. Of course it was then that Potter decided to burst into laughter.

"That has got to be the best explanation of Hermione I've ever heard!" He came over to Draco and clapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the club of not understanding a bloody thing that comes out of her mouth." He smiled at Draco then, a genuine smile, something Draco had never seen from anyone before. But then he realized what was being said.

"Hey! I understand what she says, I just don't understand her emotions…I'm intelligent! There's no way I wouldn't understand what comes out of her mouth!" He took another bit out of his apple for good measure.

"Sure you wouldn't." Potter smiled again, that knowing smile that always made Draco nervous, and grabbed his own apple out of the fruit bowl and began chomping on it, instantly killing Draco's buzz. It was at this precise moment that Hermione decided to waltz down the stairs. "Hermione! Malfoy just told me about last night, are you sure you're alright?" Hermione glared at Draco.

"What exactly did you tell Harry about last night?" Her eyes pierced him.

"Just what happened. I come back, yell at you about where all the furniture's gone, you glare, I ask what's wrong, you tell me about Blaise, Blaise shows up and I go to bed…" He winked knowingly at Hermione before continuing. "Then I told him about this morning…" He trailed off, leaving her to imagine things. He smirked before going on. "About how I came down to find the furniture _still_ missing and came up to your room and banged on the door and how you told me about you and Blaise…any of this ringing a bell?" He bit into is apple satisfactorily.

"Yes, it's ringing a bell Malfoy. Thank you for reminding me." She turned to Potter. "Yes Harry, I'm fine. I was…a bit distraught earlier, but Malfoy was very helpful. We should probably head to class." She glared at Malfoy as she led Harry towards the portrait.

"Before you go, Granger. If you wouldn't mind?" Draco gestured to the empty room around them. "I'd like to have a sofa before my class starts." Her glare deepened, but never the less, she flicked her wand and the furniture was all where it was supposed to be. "Thank you!" The portrait closed softly behind them as they left, leaving Draco alone with the crackling fire and all of their furniture. "Perfect…just perfect." He bit into his apple.

* * *

Hermione was sitting now in her Muggle Studies class, waiting for Professor Burbage to arrive. She was the first person there and was happy to be, she needed to speak to Burbage. Just as she was about to give up waiting and head to the Great Hall for a snack, Burbage came through the door, parchments trailing behind him, all trying to catch up to his brusque pace. "Professor Burbage, just the person I need to talk to." Hermione hopped up from her seat and followed the professor to his office.

"Ms. Granger, how can I help you?" He placed his parchments on his desk before turning to Hermione, adjusting his spectacles as he did so.

"I was going to ask to be excused from the final project, sir." He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione was quicker. "I know you aren't supposed to excuse anyone, and I know that I normally would never ask for such a thing, but in this instance, a personal matter has arisen between Mr. Zabini and I, and I find I can no longer partner him. I know I should try to leave my personal business outside of school, and that I should try to work through it with him, but sir, frankly, right now I can't stand to be in the same room as him. I know this is highly irregular, but I really—"

"Hermione! Please, Ms. Granger, there is no need to be dramatic." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I was going to say that it is no problem because I have just been informed by Madame Pomphrey that Ms. Brown has contracted a highly contagious strain of Borgiai Mortolous and must be confined to private medical quarters until she is fully healed. I was going to say that you may simply partner Mr. Malfoy as opposed to Mr. Zabini. I see no reason for you to separate your personal matters from your school life, Ms. Granger. If you cannot work with Mr. Zabini and find Mr. Malfoy to be a more suitable partner, then by all means, you may switch." He smiled kindly at Hermione before speaking again. "After all, how could I refuse my most prominent student?" She smiled warmly back at him. "Now, back into the classroom, class is just about to start." He shooed her from his office and followed her out, welcoming the class as he did so.

Hermione practically skipped to her usual seat, gathered her things and made her way over to Malfoy. He was seated at the back of the class, the seat beside him empty, looking bored. She dropped her bag loudly on the floor and sat comfortably next to him. "What are you doing, Granger?" He looked at her curiously, his interest peaked.

"Well, _Malfoy_, seeing as how I now find Blaise intolerable, Professor Burbage has agreed to let me partner you, seeing as how Lavender has 'contracted a highly contagious strain of Borgiai Mortolous and must be confined to private medical quarters until she if fully healed.' At least that's what the Professor told me." Malfoy practically blanched at her. Thankfully for Hermione, he caught himself and quickly recovered.

"What ever will Blaise do?" There was a smile playing at his lips, the corners of his eyes just barely crinkling.

"I know. You, however, are just going to have to suffer through it. I know I can be a terrible dancer and a pathetic excuse of a human being, completely unworthy of magic, but really, can't you just look past it this once and try to work with me on this?" She looked at him innocently, batting her eyes and smiling sweetly. He gagged at her syrupy demeanor. However, he then leaned in very close to her and whispered softly in her ear.

"Please desist this instant or I shall be forced to take drastic measures before the entirety of our class." For emphasis, his let his hand travel up her leg beneath the desk, gripping her thigh just below her hip. Hermione gulped. Draco smirked. After glancing around the class to see that no one was watching, Hermione did something highly unusual. She knocked her pencil off her desk, watching it fall to the floor between them. Draco watched as she gave him a look of utter innocence and muttered a soft, 'oops' before dipping beneath the table to retrieve her pencil.

* * *

Draco watched in utter horror has Hermione bent beneath the desk, her hand moving down his leg as she adjusted herself under the table. He looked around frantically, knowing they could be caught at any moment. Thankfully, the class was distracted by the 'movie' that Professor Burbage was showing on what Hermione had called a 'TV.' He himself was soon distracted as her fingers danced up his thighs, over his hardening member, to rest finally on his belt buckle, deftly working it before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pulling both pants and boxers down, freeing his erection. He practically groaned as he felt her tongue…"Gaah!" _Big mistake_.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have something to add?" _Fucking hell woman!_ She didn't stop, her tongue and lips gently wrapped around the head, slowly taking him in.

"No." He barely got the word out. "Nothing…" His hands gripped the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white as she tantalizingly drew him deeper and deeper into her mouth, pulling back, and taking him deeper once more. He watched as Professor Burbage nodded to him and resumed the film. The class turned back to the 'TV' and he found himself biting his lips hard enough to draw blood. The copper taste flooded his mouth, but it wasn't enough to stifle the groan that escaped his lips.

"Mr. Malfoy! If you cannot be quiet, I suggest you leave the class immediately. Do not make me regret my earlier decision." _Oh fuck._ He glanced around the room. "Where is Ms. Granger?" Her lips continued working him, teeth lightly grazing over his skin as she sucked him deeper and deeper.

"I…I…believe she," he gulped, "went to the lavatory…sir…" He let out a harsh breath as her tongue swirled over his length.

"I see. When she returns, please have her make herself known." He was waiting for him to respond. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Yes…sir. Of course, sir." He ground out the words, the wood of the desk cracking under his grip. He could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine, spiraling upwards, the ecstasy taking over as he felt the back of her throat, felt her hands, felt her tongue, felt her lips. He was lost as his vision went white; deep gasps escaping his mouth as he came harder than ever before. Her lips still enclosed about his shaft, he felt her swallow, her tongue twisting over him again, licking him clean. He was still breathing hard as her fingers worked skillfully redressing him and buckling his belt. And then she was beside him again, finger touching the corner of her mouth gently, tongue darting out over her lips, smirk playing on her features. Before he had the chance to say a word she stood and raised her hand.

"Professor Burbage? I'm sorry I didn't ask before going to the bathroom, I didn't want to interrupt the film. I am sorry." She sat again as Burbage nodded at her and continued on with the film. Hermione turned her face to him, her eyes dancing deviously as she spoke. "What that drastic enough for you?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but it played over his senses like fire.

Half and hour later, the short film was over and the desks were cleared. "I have an announcement to make before you move to your partners. Due to medical reasons, Ms. Lavender Brown will be unable to complete this project. Also, due to personal matters, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Granger will no longer be partnering each other. As such, I have placed Ms. Granger with Mr. Malfoy, and have added Mr. Zabini to Mr. Potter and Ms. Bones group. The three of you will have to work together to have equal dancing time for each of you. Now, carry on!" He smiled jovially before tapping the CD playing and moving into his office.

* * *

The soft waltz music was soothing to Hermione as she turned to face Draco only to find murder in his eyes. Without a word, he aimed his wand at the CD player and instantly the music changed to the fast paced drums and guitars of the evening before. She watched Draco's eyes as he moved on her, forcing her backwards. Not watching where she was going, Hermione found herself drawing attention as she swiftly backed away, her feet falling in time with the music as Draco advanced on her. He moved swiftly, reached her as she turned to run, gripping her hips and drawing her up against him, her hands going to his and moving up his arms as he inhaled her scent. It was strange to be the center of attention as they moved backwards, forcing the students to the outer edges of the classroom.

Just as they reached the other side of the room, Draco shoved her forcefully away, grabbing her hands and spinning her around, drawing her up against him again, this time his eyes never leaving hers. Their hands entwined above them, Hermione felt her body lost to the music as her leg dragged up his, wrapping around his thigh in preparation for the next move. His hands left hers as they roved down her arms, over her back, seizing her hips and pulling her hard against him before allowing his left arm to wind around her back and lean forward, pushing her backwards as she clung to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers disappearing in his hair as his lips pressed to her chest, finally dragging her upwards and spinning her out before ripping her inwards again, their movements perfectly timed, their bodies perfectly tuned as they moved, swirling about the room in a flurry, quickly turning and gripping as the music played on.

So lost were they in each other that they hardly noticed when the music stopped abruptly, barely slowed as Draco's hands entwined with hers, dragging her around, pressing her back to him as their arms crossed around her chest before spinning her out and pulling her upwards against him, her body arching against his as she slid down his hard length, her feet finding their ground as he lowered her, his lips hazardously intimate with hers.

"Ahem!" They jolted apart, faces heated with their passion. Professor Burbage was glaring at them with approval in his eyes. He turned to the rest of the class. "I want you all to take from their initiative! _That_ is how you dance! Such passion, such fire! Brilliant! Now, everyone, I want to see you _all_ practicing with such gusto! Carry on!" With those final words of wisdom, Professor Burbage hopped merrily off into his office, leaving the door ajar and anticipation for the rehearsals that were to follow.

Unfortunately for Hermione and Draco, no matter what they did, practice was the farthest thing from their minds. Almost as soon as Burbage left the room they were bombarded with students, Harry and Ron among them. "Hermione, what the fuck was that?"

"Really Ron, have you never seen someone dance with a partner that is actually competent?" Her voice sounded exasperated, even to her.

"Ron's right, Hermione. You were dancing with _Malfoy_, of all people!"

"There's nothing wrong with dancing with Malfoy! You should try it some time, you might find yourself liking it." She placed her hands on her hips and tried to drown out the din of the students surrounding her. Her hands rose to her temples, the feeling of an impending headache grating on her nerves. It was at this moment that everything seemed to slow, to pause, the voiced around her dimming, dulling as if quieted by some thick liquid. And then there was a hand clasping her own, pulling her away, through the slow-moving crowd. Only when they reached the door did she see the flash of platinum hair, feel the firm grip of Draco's hand in hers. However, it seemed that whatever was affecting their Muggle Studies class was also affecting the entirety of the school. They didn't stop running until they'd reached the Head's dorm, and even then, they continued to run until they were safely in the portrait, collapsed out of breath on the sofas by the fire. Hermione found herself giggling uncontrollably, much to the chagrin of Draco…who couldn't help but smile as he questioned her gaiety.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" She didn't answer, her laughter consuming her as she lay on the sofa, the giggles escaping her lips and traveling around the room, causing Draco to slowly start to chuckle. Before she could completely reduce him to insanity, he stood and poured himself a cup of tea in the kitchenette, leaving Hermione by the fire as her giggles slowly died down.

"That was probably the most fun I've had all year."

"What, running from a mob of people? Man do you need to get out more!" Draco laughed as he moved back to the sofa, sitting calmly by her feet. She leaned up then, a devious look in her eyes.

"So, _was_ that drastic enough for you?"

* * *

Draco was frozen mid-sip. He could feel her eyes on him, feel the smirk plastered to her face as she taunted him. It was odd, this feeling of being powerless. Odder still was the fire building at the base of his spine; it was familiar, but new. The heat was pooling in him, coiling, ready to explode. He regained control of himself and put the cup of tea on the table before him, running his hands over his thighs, using the friction it caused to breathe. Hermione's smirk was now a full-blown grin. He turned on her, eyes molten with want. Her grin slowly died, slowly faded as he began to move. Heavily, he brought himself up, standing gingerly as the flames in him lapped at the tension in the air. Once standing, Draco leaned in painfully close to her, forcing her deeper into the sofa, leg moving between hers, hands braced against the back and arm of the sofa. Her scent overwhelmed him, intoxicated him; he felt drunk with it.

"That was not drastic, _that_ was a perilous move that could have gotten us both expelled. I for one would like to keep my education, thank you." She smirked up at him.

"Dangerous as it might have been, you enjoyed every minute of it." Her hands were moving up his sides now, drawing him ever closer. He smirked back.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" His voice was husky with desire, the heat in his body raging rampant at her touch.

"She's tied up in the closet," she whispered, hands running up under his clothes, sliding over his chest as she arched into him. "It was time she let me out to play." There was a smile on her voice as she spoke. Draco found she was enjoying herself far too much. He growled deep in his throat as she pulled him lower against her, their bodies gradually touching, progressively pressing against one another. Now he was lying on her, his whole length swelled into her, into the sofa. His arms had flattened by her head, unyielding around her. Her hand caressed his cheek softly and he found himself turning into her palm, eyes slipping closed at her touch. "Draco," her voice was sultry and smooth, "I would very much like that kiss now." Her lips were a hairs breadth apart from his and before he registered his action, his lips were molding with hers, arms winding beneath her, gripping her against him, hips grinding into hers. He pulled away harshly, ripping his lips from hers and standing in one swift movement. Her eyes searched his, as she lay there open, exposed. He held out his hand.

"Come with me."

* * *

_Not a request. That's a command._ Hermione stared at him, watched the pure masculine strength he radiated pour over her. There was something different here. They weren't fighting for dominance as they had before. They weren't stealing touches and kisses from one another. _This _was a choice both of them had to make. Draco had made his choice. As Hermione slipped her hand delicately into his, calm floated over her as she too made her choice.

As soon as her hand was in his he was moving to the stairs, up the stairs, past her room and into his. The door closed solidly behind her as he pulled her further into the room, turning to face her as he backed away. She followed, as if in a trance. When his hands came to rest on her hips and his lips ghosted lightly across hers, she was lost. Expertly, his fingers worked the buttons of her school shirt, undoing her tie and ridding her of the superfluous garments. Her own hands practically ripped away his shirt, peeling it off his shoulders as he shrugged it to the ground. Draco's hands found the zipper of her skirt, forcefully destroying it and letting it fall to the ground while her hands went to his belt for the second time that day, unbuttoning his pants, unzipping them, pushing them away before letting he fingers toy with the waistband of his boxers.

"Hermione…" His voice was dark with passion, forehead pressing against hers as their hands stilled. They breathed together, their breath intermingling in the closeness of their bodies. Hermione took his hands in hers and backed towards the bed. His eyes were glued to hers as she deftly climbed onto the bed, pulling him with her, and lay before him, hands moving above her head as he joined her, placing himself between her legs, relishing in the feeling of them wrapping around him as he lowered himself. His lips met hers for the briefest of moments before she spoke.

"Draco…"

"Mmm?" His lips pressed into her neck, trailing over her collarbone while she spoke.

"I want you to make love to me." He lifted his head, lips parted as he breathed. "Make love to me, Draco."

* * *

Her lips flickered across his. Draco's brain was trying to comprehend the fact that very soon he would be having sex with Hermione Granger, that he would be making love to her. She didn't just want it to be mindless sex, she didn't want it to end here. She wanted to go on and on. It was at this moment that Draco Malfoy realized he didn't want it to end either.

Wordlessly, he raised himself, kneeling before her, and ran his hands over her sides, thumbs tucking into the hem of her panties. With an inner smirk he noted that they were green. She arched her hips into his hands as he tugged the undergarment down her legs, tossing it to the ground before turning his attention to her bra. He pulled her up, forcing her to lean into him, legs wrapping around him once more as he undid her bra and let it slip down her arms, also throwing it to the floor. She leaned back into the pillows of his bed, hair splaying out around her and admired him. He stood and pulled his boxers off, his blatant want for her erecting itself with pride. She watched him as he moved back to her, hands trailing up her legs, lips following as he made his way up her body, finally settling himself between her legs. Wantonly, she arched upwards, legs entwining around him as she twisted her fingers in his hair. Poised at her entrance, he let his lips dance over hers, rejoicing in the delicate moans that escaped her lips. Finally, his lips crashing to hers, he let himself go, plunging into her in one movement, burying himself to the hilt.

"Fuck, Draco!" Her mouth wrenched from his as he began to move within her. At first he was slow, one powerful thrust after another, driving deeper and deeper with each movement. But then, when he felt her begin to clamp around him, it became fast and unrestrained, their heat and passion blazing as together they rose. They moved in perfect motion as her legs gripped around him tighter, her fingers digging into his back, raking downwards as she writhed beneath him. He pulled her to him until he was seated with her straddling him, bodies pressed firmly together. She coiled over him, her ecstasy exploding around him as she screamed, climax rocking through her. Barely moments later, Draco's hands tightened around her hips, his body shaking with uncontrollable fire. She kissed him then, her lips drowning out his cry, moaning with him as he spilled into her. As his body calmed he felt her swaying gently over him, her lips moving softly against his as her body calmed. His arms wrapped tighter around her, holding her to him, refusing to relinquish control. She sighed in contentment. His eyes met hers.

"I'm hungry." He didn't realize he'd spoken until he notices the amuse look on Hermione's face. She broke into a grin, which turned into a giggle, which then dastardly transformed into all out laughter. It wasn't long before Draco joined in, their laughter echoing through their dorm.

"You're hungry?" They toppled together into the covers, smiles gracing their faces. "All you have to say is that you're hungry!" He looked her in the eye and shrugged.

"What? A man's got to eat." He smiled at her again and chuckled. "Besides, it's lunch in the Great Hall about now." He looked at the clock on his wall, inhaled sharply and turned back to Hermione. "Well, more like dinner…but what's the difference, really?" She whacked his arm playfully.

"I guess we should go get dinner then."

"I guess we should." He turned on his side, propping himself on his elbow and looked down at her. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, Draco leaned down to kiss her.

"I call dibs on the shower!" Before he could touch her, she was off the bed and tearing into the lavatory, laughing the whole time.

"Oh, you little…" Draco hopped off the bed and tore after her, jumping in the shower with her and capturing her lips as the heated water sprayed over them.

* * *

Harry was sitting peacefully with Ron and Ginny at Gryffindor table enjoying a rather filling dinner when it happened. It was the most peculiar thing to have happened all year. The Great Hall doors opened, which was _not_ unusual. Hermione entered, which was also _not unusual_. Malfoy entered…again **not entirely out of the ordinary!** However, when the manner in which the two of them entered was taken into account, **THE ENTIRE AFFAIR WAS ABSOLUTELY LUDICROUS! **This realization was quickly followed by Ron spitting his pumpkin juice clean across the table, dousing Seamus and Neville in the process.

"What the fuck was that for!" Seamus was screaming at Ron, his voice reaching the highest of his range before he took note of what Ron was doing. He was pointing his finger at the entrance to the Great Hall. Seamus followed his finger and his reaction was much the same as Ron's had been…minus the spitting pumpkin juice.

There, before the entirety of the Great Hall, were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, walking into the Hall…_together_. What was worse was the smug look that occupied the majority of Malfoy's features, and the fact that his arm was passively cast about Hermione's shoulders. Her arm was twined delicately around his waist and a smile of satiated happiness was gracing her lips. To top it all off, Malfoy leaned into her and began whispering in her ear, a most attractive blush creeping over Hermione's face as he did so.

They were walking down the isle between Slytherin and Gryffindor with not a care in the world. It was as if they were the only two people there. Finally, Harry'd had enough. "Hermione!" He stood as he spoke, jostling the table and the plates upon it. They froze mid-step **both** turned to face him.

"Yes Harry?" Her voice was coy and innocent, but a glimmer in her eyes told him all he needed to know.

"I need to speak with you," he glanced at Malfoy, "in private!" Before Hermione could respond, Harry turned and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone in stunned silence. Hermione watched him exit, dramatically, before turning to Draco and smiling.

"He's just asserting his dominance. I wouldn't pay it any mind."

"I'm the dominant one. If being with you comes with him and the Weasel, then _I_ get to be the dominant one." He smirked down at her before kissing her soundly and sauntering off to the Slytherin table. Hermione grinned and followed Harry out into the hall. As soon as she stepped out of the doors she was assaulted.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He was pacing wilding in front of her, his arms gesticulating massively as he spoke. "I mean, Blaise was all right, he wasn't a complete dickhead from the first moment we met him, but MALFOY! Of all the people in the world, Hermione, why do you date the absolute worst?" He was staring at her hopefully, trying to understand.

"Look Harry, if you had listened to me earlier, which you obviously didn't, you might have understood that he's actually not that bad of a person. Regardless to his past and any actions he might have taken, he's actually a very caring person. Sure, he's intimidating, and perhaps just little bit dangerous, but he cares about me, and I care about him, and that's all that matters. And Blaise NEVER cared about me! At least I found someone who actually cares about me, and cares about _my_ feelings and what _I _want." She felt tears in her eyes, but blinked them back. "I know you're worried Harry, and I know that you don't trust him, but _I _do, and for right now, that's just going to have to cut it. Because honestly Harry, I can't take all this fighting anymore. For years, that's all Draco and I ever did. We fought and fought and fought, and I just don't want to anymore. It's exhausting keeping all that anger inside." She inhaled deeply. "I'm letting it go, Harry. I suggest you do the same." She turned away from him, moving to re-enter the Great Hall, but his voice called her back.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I know you're right." He looked at the ground sheepishly. I just overreact." Smiling at her he moved to her, opening his arms and wrapping them around her.

"Thank you Harry." She hugged him back before they entered the Great Hall together. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat beside Ginny across from Ron. Ginny instantly started gossiping with her and asking countless questions, each one tumbling after the one before it. Hermione could barely keep up. Harry, however, move to the Slytherin table, eyes dead-set on a certain platinum blonde. It seem that the Slytherins were shunning Draco, turning against him for his actions. He sat alone at the front of the table, miserably picking at his food. When he noticed Harry his eyes narrowed as he watched his former rival advance on him.

"So, Malfoy…" Harry fidgeted with his fingers, hardly meeting Malfoy's eyes. "You're dating Hermione now…" Malfoy dropped his fork.

"Yes, I'm 'dating' Hermione now. What's your point?" He crossed his arms and watched Harry fidget.

"Well…" Suddenly Harry was serious. "If you break her heart I'll go so Vader on your ass you won't know what hit you." Harry's emerald orbs were petrifying, but Draco was now more confused than terrified.

"What's a vader?"

"That is not the point!" Harry stamped his foot before trying to breath. "I cam over here to ask you to come join us. I know Hermione would like it very much if the two of you could sit together." Draco sat in dumbfounded silence. "I would also like to finally take that handshake you offered…that is, if the offer still stands." With that, Harry stuck his hand out across the table and waited. It took more than a minute, but finally Draco hesitantly brought his hand to Harry's gripping it firmly and shaking.

"Well Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you." Draco smiled warmly, glad to finally be accepted.

"Draco Malfoy, the pleasure is all mine." Harry loosened his grip on Draco's hand and turned back to the Gryffindors, moving to take his seat beside Ginny. Gingerly, Draco stood and warily made his way to the Gryffindor table. Hermione moved closer to Ginny, making room for him. When he finally arrived at the table, he hesitated, staring, baffled, at the seat before him.

"Draco, please sit." He looked to Hermione, her voice calming him, the nerves in him resolving themselves as he took his seat. It was then that the Great Hall erupted in whispers and gossip, the din drowning out Hermione's giggles and Draco's sigh of relief and his girlfriend kissed him fervently before they settled into eating their hard-earned dinner.

* * *

It was an interesting sight, seeing Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walking the halls of Hogwarts together. It seemed that they were almost inseparable. Harry noted it that morning when he and Ron met her just outside the Head Dorm. She came out merrily, followed closely by Malfoy. Hermione smiled at them, said 'good morning' and started to walk with them to Potions. However, she froze after taking two steps and glanced behind her to where Malfoy was standing, awkwardly, by the portrait. Harry watched with interest as she held out her hand to him and smiled. Cautiously, Malfoy too her hand and began walking with them. It was now apparent that they were no longer the Golden Trio…there were four of them…and they weren't so golden anymore.

"I hate potions. I'm always getting the ingredients wrong, and then there's Snape. That man has it in for me, I swear!" Ron was of course the first to break the ice that morning. Although he wasn't happy about the newest addition to their group, he tolerated it with a grain of salt, covering his insecurity with humor. That and he complained more and more about Potions when in fact Ron was quite good in Potions. Harry thought it had something to do with the fact that Snape was Draco's Godfather, and therefore if it annoyed Draco, it annoyed Snape and vice versa.

"Just because he docks points from Gryffindor at every chance he gets, and the fact that its always _you_ that he takes them from, doesn't me he has it in for you specifically." Draco, of course, was always quick to defend his Godfather. "I think that's just a general dislike of the Gryffindor House…if you ask me."

"Which I did not," Ron huffed. "Just because he's _your_ Godfather doesn't me I have to like him."

"At least the two of you don't have to worry about partners." Harry glanced at Hermione and Draco. "And it doesn't help that you're the best students in the class."

"Do my ears deceive, or what that a compliment, Potter?" Draco smirked over Hermione's head, eyes glinting in the morning light.

"Shut it. And it won't happen again." But Harry couldn't help but grin. He was having trouble _not_ liking the git, he could tell even Ron was coming around to him.

"Will you boys please desist? I would like to have one morning when the three of you aren't bickering all the time." She glared at Ron and Harry, but she was smiled too. There was definitely something about the four of them that made it all work. They sat together at meals too, which was strange. It was as if the entire Slytherin House didn't recognize Draco anymore. They barely acknowledged him in the Great Hall, didn't talk to him in the halls, and in class it was simply as if he did not exist.

When they arrived in Potions after breakfast, Draco and Hermione automatically made their way to the front of the class leaving Harry and Ron to meander through the desks. As usual, somehow they always managed to get separated and ended up with terrible partners. Harry just groaned inwardly at his cursed luck.

"Good morning class. I take it that by your smug faces you have finished the reading for class today and we can move right along." Snape swooped in from his office, as he usually did, and took his place before the class. "Today you will be helping to restore my stores of Veritaserum. As you know from the reading last night that making this potion requires patience and precision. You will be working with a partner on this, so whomever is beside you will be your partner for the next month or so." The chalk began to move behind him as he spoke, writing out the instructions. "Begin."

* * *

Hermione began to grab ingredients from Snape's pantry while Draco copied the instructions from the board. When she returned, she found that he had copied one for each of them. She smiled. It was difficult not to watch him as he worked. His fingers worked with the different herbs and ingredients quickly, chopping some while crushing others. Hermione felt like a child watching him. After a few moments he noticed, his eyes shifting between her and the cauldron before him.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…well, watching you is fascinating." She beamed at him before turning down to the instructions and beginning to work. He smirked and broke a beetle under his knife.

"Concentrate Granger. If you mess this potion up I'm going to make you wish you were never born." His voice was dark and over dramatic to Hermione and she almost laughed, but caught herself at his stare. The students around them were looking at them quizzically, intimidated by his dark glare.

"Whatever Malfoy," she grinned, "or would you like me to divulge our doings from Muggle Studies the other day?" Her smirk rivaled his own. He visibly paled at her words.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger!" Their eyes snapped up to Snape. "There is no need for discussion. You can work silently." Snape glared at them over his desk and continued to work on his papers. Draco turned to Hermione, his voice a dim whisper.

"That was low."

"I know, below the belt to be exact." She grinned deviously before returning to her work. However, his hand on her thigh made her freeze.

"Let's just see how well you do…under pressure." His fingers moved up her leg, lifting the hem of her skirt, grazing her inner thigh.

"Draco…" Her voice quivered. "We're in the front row." She tried to keep her eyes on the leaves she was cutting, but his fingers were making concentration on anything impossible.

"Well, you're just going to have to deal with that aren't you?" His hand reached the cotton of her panties, easily pushing them aside and pressing though her curls. Fortunately, Hermione's reason hadn't completely abandoned her as she grabbed her wand and cast 'Silencio' on herself. She bent over her work, shielding her face as she continued to chop herbs, her hand gripping the knife ever tighter. His fingers moved deeper, pushing past her silken folds and into her, eliciting what probably would have been a loud groan had it not been for the spell. She wasn't chopping her herbs anymore, her hand still gripping the knife, other hand grasping the leaves with vigor. His fingers worked, in and out, in and out, sliding up and down the length before plunging in once more. Her body was rising, convulsing around his hand as he pumped faster and faster. Hermione's eyes slipped closed as the heat in her core rose out of control, spiraling her up and into ecstasy. And then she was calm, her body relaxing, her heart slowing as his fingers retreated. She breathed deeply, trying to regain her composure. When she finally had, she tapped Draco on the knee and glared at him. "Yes?" His smile was pure innocence. She pointed to her mouth and tried to speak. "Oh, you'd like the silencing spell taken off? Sorry, I can't really help you with that now. Maybe after class." He smirked at her and returned to his work. Hermione glared at him and began chopping her leaves anew. It was going to be along class.

* * *

Draco sat comfortably beside Hermione during lunch, his arm wound around her waist, as he ate. She was leaning into him, but her attention was on Potter. He was saying something about Muggle Studies, and Draco was trying to pay attention, but he couldn't bring himself to listen to a word he was saying. His mind was still caught on Potions earlier, caught on the feeling of Hermione clamping around his fingers when she came. He grinned and Weasley caught it. "What are you grinning about Malfoy? At least you get to dance with your girlfriend now! Harry has to deal with Susan Bones _and_ that lousy git of a friend of yours!"

"Well, by that account I have everything to grin about then, don't I? I'm partnering my girlfriend, my rival is partnering the worst dancer in the school, and my former friend has both my rival and said dancer to deal with. Right now, I don't think life could get any sweeter." His grin widened as he raised his fork to his mouth and bit down. Weasley blanched.

"Ron, please. Let's just have a nice lunch without any bickering from the two of you." Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, pleading with him. "Please Draco?"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry Weasley, I shouldn't have made light of Potter's situation." He pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple. "Happy now?" She nodded, smiling. "Good, then you wouldn't mind if we left a little early to get some rehearsal time in? We are presenting next week, and I would like it if you didn't step all over my feet when we're dancing." He stood. "So, if you please?" Draco stepped into the isle and waited for Hermione to do the same. After hugging the Weaslette, she stood and hooked her arm in his as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"I do not step all over your feet, Mr. Malfoy. If anything, _you_ step all over _mine_."

"That's is most assuredly not true!" He held the door open for her as they exited. "But no matter. To Professor Burbage's classroom!" He gripped her around her waist and began a brisk pace through the halls, Hermione giggling all the while.

* * *

The week passed uneventfully, save for a dicey argument between Draco and Ron, but Hermione was resolved that they were starting to get along, and she found it refreshing to not have to fight with Draco anymore. It was amusing to be sitting on the sofa in the Head's commonroom, minding her own business when Draco and Ron would come bursting in through the portrait hole, followed by Harry, and they were already be arguing. Harry plopped himself down beside Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione."

"Are they fighting again?"

"Yeah. Quidditch."

"Why aren't you arguing with them? I thought you loved Quidditch?"

"I do, and normally I would be, but I think it's their way of bonding. I'd rather let them bond than get in the middle of it all." He smiled at Hermione before grabbing her book. "What're you reading?"

"Potions."

"Yuck." He handed her back the book. "So, you and Draco prepared for your presentation tomorrow?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yes. Just don't bring it up in front of him. He's gets all tetchy." Hermione crinkled her nose before snapped her book shut. I've had enough of Potions for one evening. What were you three up to?"

"Well, Ron and I were just practicing on the Quidditch pitch, you know, for our game on Saturday, and Malfoy just sort of showed up. I flew down and asked him what was up and he asked if he could join us." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was weird. Of course I said sure, and he grabbed his broom from the Slytherin lockers and flew up to join us. It was interesting to work with someone other than Ron for a change. Plus, it helped my Seeker skills a lot better having to work against another Seeker."

"Damn straight!" Draco maneuvered himself between Hermione and the armrest, his arm draping over her. "I kicked your ass!"

"Did not! You were meters behind me when I caught the snitch!" Harry smiled at the memory.

"So you say. Hermione talk some sense into this tosser. Who's the better Seeker?" Draco looked at her belligerently

"Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of this. I am not going to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"Draco if I chose you, I would severely hurt Harry's feelings. If I chose Harry…" She let the comment linger. He chuckled.

"I see your point."

"Oh, I did know what to know that about you!" Ron had flopped himself onto the opposing sofa and was now shaking his head, hands covering his eyes. "Thank you for that image." Hermione giggled.

"You're welcome Ron."

Harry just rolled his eyes and started to say something, but Draco cut him off. "On that note, I am going to now kick all both of you out."

"Wha—"

"But we were—"

"Sorry, but I am planning on ravishing the Gryffindor Princess in about five minutes and if the two of you aren't gone by then, well, I'm just going to have to start with you sitting right there." Draco grinned mischievously and laughed as they both shot up out of their seats and were out the portrait before Hermione could blink.

"That was a bit much Draco."

"Well I was telling the truth, you know. I do plan on ravishing you." He pulled her into him, lips searching for hers.

"I thought you said five minutes from now."

"I lied."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is THE longest one-shot I've ever written! If you want me to continue, please review because otherwise it's just going to stay as a one-shot and you're just going to have to deal with it. I started writing this a million years ago and only now got around to finishing it. I hope you all like it because I'm actually quite proud of it. Please review and tell me what you think, I desperately need the ego boost. :D**

**-The Crimson Sheath**


End file.
